


BERLIN

by pen15



Series: gay lil hyojoon [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, hyojin's stupid jorts, seungjoon's slutty red shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/pseuds/pen15
Summary: what if we got on a plane and took a romantic trip to berlin together and we were both boys?
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Series: gay lil hyojoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081556
Comments: 43
Kudos: 66





	BERLIN

**Author's Note:**

> *skateboards into frame*
> 
> sup dudes~
> 
> *falls and eats shit on the pavement*
> 
> so... in-between some more ambitious projects i managed to write this lil baby. it's all because [@wawayaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga) [@changgus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus) and i were talking bout hyojoon's gay lil honeymoon vlog in berlin and i gave myself brain mold at the thought of hyojoon mile high handjobs. 
> 
> they cultivated and encouraged my brain mold along with the rest of my friends on twt so thank you all for helping me produce this filthy smut 😤💖
> 
> ⚠️as always disclaimer⚠️ this is a work of FICTION these are FICTIONAL characters i created based after the CELEBRITY PERSONAS of onf. i in no way think seungjoon would be able to stay quiet enough to get away with a public orgasm.

the flight from seoul to berlin was a long fuckin trip. twelve hours, fifty five minutes, seungjoon had googled it. three marvel movies and one shitty in-flight meal later and he was getting restless. his mind wandered… and then his hands did.

he snuck them under the blankets he and hyojin shared. they had put them together to form one regular sized blanket instead of two stupid sized ones.

his hand grazed hyojin's thigh and hyojin flinched, shot him a warning glare.

seungjoon's impish grin only widened.

he kept looking forward, pretending to watch the movie playing on the screen in front of them.

"seungjoon…" hyojin exhaled against the side of his head, ruffling his hair with the harsh gust of breath.

"hyojin…" seungjoon looked at him out of the corner of his eye, raising his brow in what he hoped was a provocative manner.

"do. not." hyojin whispered, voice edging on desperate.

it only made seungjoon more determined. he slid his hand up further along hyojin's leg, gripping tight into the soft part of it.

hyojin didn't stop him, only looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"what are you playing at?"

seungjoon met his gaze; blinked innocently back at him as his hand gently massaged the tender flesh of hyojin's upper thigh. fingers grazing along the edge of his cock through the fabric of his stupid jorts.

"me? i'm not playing anything." he moved his hand deeper into the crevasse between hyojin's legs. back of his hand rubbing firmer against hyojin's stirring erection.

hyojin tried to keep glaring, but his eyes began to glaze over. seungjoon had timed this well. it was 3am, hyojin was exhausted, didn't feel like fighting him. what seungjoon wanted… seungjoon usually got.

seungjoon shuffled closer, peeked his head up to look around and see if anyone was watching. all the overhead lights were off, their two staff a couple seats back were asleep, everyone else around them was seemingly asleep. he moved slowly, slotted their faces together, hovered over hyojin's lips and whispered into his mouth:

"wanna join the mile high club?"

it was hyojin who moved into the kiss. seungjoon grinned against him. just a soft press of lips, he didn't want to risk being seen.

"i should say no…" hyojin pulled away, and god he already looked gone.

"you won't."

"yeah but i should." he leaned in for another kiss but seungjoon pulled back. took most of hyojin's resolve to not whine at being denied it.

seungjoon had hardly even touched him at all. maybe it was the thrill of doing something like this; so high up in the air, so far from home, so absolutely stupidly risky. all for what would be an undoubtedly awkward handjob.

but if anything it would be another first with seungjoon… all of hyojin's firsts were with seungjoon. first best friend, first crush, first kiss, first time getting a handjob in an airplane. it was fitting.

hyojin brought his hand up from under the blankets and took out his air pods. he fumbled around for his case and threw them into his backpack. turned to seungjoon and gently cupped his ear to take out one of his as well. seungjoon's eyes fluttered at the touch, hyojin knew they were sensitive. he let his fingers glide along the shell and seungjoon's breath caught in his throat, his hand on hyojin's thigh gripping tighter.

it was hyojin's turn to smirk. "you gonna–" he stopped and looked around "–nut from me touching your ears?"

"you'd love that wouldn't you?" seungjoon whispered back as he turned his head and kissed hyojin's palm. he looked up at him through dark lashes, and even darker circles under his eyes. despite how jetlagged and exhausted he was his gaze still held a startling intensity. just where did he get this horny energy from? hyojin had trouble keeping up with him on a good day.

"fuck– yeah acutally… yeah i would." he spluttered as seungjoon dragged his hand across the front of hyojin's jorts, firmly pressing his palm against him.

"maybe when we get to the hotel."

"f-fuck you im sleeping when we get to the hotel." hyojin shot him a pointed glare as he tossed seungjoon's headphones into his open backpack.

seungjoon just laughed softly, he leaned over and whispered directly into hyojin's ear.

"undo your shorts."

a powerful shiver ripped down hyojin's spine. he quickly rearranged himself under the blankets and popped the button to his fly open.

seungjoon's hand moved to hyojin's thigh and continued to knead the flesh of it as he pulled himself out of his pants.

hyojin became hyper aware of two things:

1.his dick was out in public  
2\. this was so fucking illegal

he hated that seungjoon seemingly had this magic ability to make him do crazy shit he would have never dreamed of.

when they were kids it got them into lots of trouble. seungjoon was mischievous and if hyojin didn't have bad luck, he'd have no luck at all. the combination was catastrophic, but god, they were such a beautiful disaster.

hyojin was just praying to whatever deity that would listen to not let them get arrested for this latest stunt. the kids back home would be so pissed if they woke up to news that their leaders were arrested for engaging in mile high handjobs.

miraculously though, he stopped caring so much about that, about anything really, once seungjoon started tracing slender fingers along the length of his dick.

"f-fuck." hyojin whimpered, barely audible.

seungjoon shifted closer to him, their shoulders pressed together. he used his free hand to guide hyojin's head down into the crook of his neck. it was smart, if anyone were to look over it would seem as if hyojin had fallen asleep on seungjoon's shoulder.

hyojin curled in towards him, tilted his body more to face him, let out a startled gasp as seungjoon grabbed the head of his cock and started massaging it lazily.

he wasn't usually all that vocal, but when seungjoon brought his hand to his face and licked his palm sloppily; hyojin was having a hard time suppressing the guttural groan that was trying to claw its way out the back of his throat.

seungjoon's hand was cold, it normally was, but hyojin didn't mind, in fact he loved it. it was a nice contrast from the overwhelming heat he felt radiating off himself. it never took long for him to warm seungjoon up, he always absorbed hyojin's warmth like a big gay battery.

hyojin pressed his face into seungjoon's shoulder and heaved a sigh at the sensation of his spindly wet fingers clutching him tightly, working him slowly under the blanket. he felt seungjoon shudder as hyojin's hot breath tickled his exposed skin.

he couldn't help himself, hyojin leaned closer and pressed his lips onto the side of seungjoon's neck, boldly mouthed over the tendons that jumped out when seungjoon turned his head to make sure nobody was watching.

shitty as the blankets were, they did a damn impressive job at dampening the wet noise of seungjoon's hand working over hyojin's dick. Hyojin could still hear them though, even past the hum of the airplane and the increasingly rapid breaths he drew. past the pulse drumming loudly in his head. he could hear the perverse wet sounds and they cut right to the core of him like a hot knife through styrofoam, making him melt into seungjoon's touch.

"i'm going to make you cum in my fist," seungjoon hissed softly in his ear, voice dipped low. "then, i'm going to make you eat it in front of all these nice people on the plane–" he exhaled deeply, hot breath ruffling the fine hairs on hyojin's ear.

" –your in-flight meal."

hyojin shivered as seungjoon began to work him faster, he bit his lip, lifted his head to face him.

seungjoon's spit caught in his throat at the sight. hyojin's eyes, so absolutely blissed out, so open, so beautiful, and so trusting.

so trusting of him to do something like this, there was so much for him to risk… and yet, here he was, risking it all; just because seungjoon asked him to. that was how hyojin showed how much he loved him. he might hate being affectionate in public, but he'd do something far more intimate and vulnerable (letting seungjoon jerk him off on a plane) all because seungjoon wanted to. and they say true love is dead.

seungjoon struggled to maintain his composure. he felt like when you swallow too much spaghetti and it gets all stuck up in your neck until you can drink something to wash it down. seungjoon needed to drink something really bad because he was absolutely gagging on the bolus of emotions he felt when he looked at hyojin in that moment.

"what if…" hyojin glanced at his mouth, his eye darkened. "–you eat it, then feed it to me?" he murmured breathlessly as he shot seungjoon a hazy smirk.

seungjoon didn't know what he ever did to deserve hyojin. what wonderful thing he must have done in some past life to allow him the honor of getting to touch the most beautiful boy in the world. and not only that, he was just as fucking filthy as he was.

he grasped down on hyojin harder, his movement stuttered as he fought to control his misfiring neurons from the sensory overload they were experiencing.

"y-yeah…yes. we– we can do that."

"and after," hyojin hiccuped as seungjoon dragged his thumb across the head of his cock. "after i'll make you cum in your slutty red shorts."

that's all it took to make seungjoon snap. he suddenly didn't care so much if anyone saw them, he needed to kiss hyojin. so he did. he was too eager, there was far too much teeth and the angle was all wrong; but hyojin's mouth was hot and wet and seungjoon forced his way inside it.

he ate up all the soft noises hyojin made as he came into his fist. seungjoon's name was one of them. he liked the way it tasted in hyojin's mouth.

seungjoon pulled away from him and glanced around hurriedly to make sure they were in the clear. he turned back around to face hyojin, looked him dead in the eyes as he brought his hand up and licked it clean. sucked on his fingers with a heavy lidded stare and hyojin felt himself twitch at the sight of it.

"fu–" is all he could exhale out before seungjoon pressed into him, slotting their mouths together. hyojin opened up for him hungrily and took all that he was given. seungjoon's tongue dragging hot cum against his own.

hyojin reached across, started palming seungjoon through the slippery fabric of his shorts, could feel how hard he was already. he would have to be quick, seungjoon was loud, there was no way he could stay quiet for long.

working him faster, hyojin managed to get a stronger grip on him and seungjoon choked on a moan and spluttered into hyojin's shoulder.

"gonna make you cum in those shorts." hyojin whispered into his ear.

"then i'm gonna make you walk to the bathroom in them to change." seungjoon curled into him and whimpered softly.

"you gotta walk in front of all these people in your slutty little cum stained shorts to get to the bathroom–" he pressed his lips directly onto seungjoon's ear. "how embarrassing."

hyojin dug his thumb into the head of seungjoon's cock and seungjoon keened reflexively.

he brought his free hand up to cover the bottom of seungjoon's face like a makeshift muzzle. he stopped his movements momentarily, but seungjoon began rutting against his hand so he pressed down harder to pin him in place.

seungjoon let out a muted whimper at the pressure. hyojin glanced past him and then stretched his neck up to look over the seats. nobody seemed to have heard, or if they did, they were choosing to ignore it. the thrill of getting away with it went to his head, made him bold.

"when we get back to the hotel, i'm gonna make you put them back on," he began grinding his palm down onto seungjoon again.

"then–" hyojin gripped him tight, squeezing hard as he stroked him over the material. "i'm gonna make you ride my thigh till you cum in them again." he felt seungjoon tremble all over as he came with a muffled groan into his shorts.

he felt the damp wet spot spread under his palm, made it even more slippery, hyojin stroked him through it as best he could. he pulled his hand from seungjoon's face and seungjoon gasped for breath as he lifted his head from hyojin's shoulder.

"i fuckin love you dude." he exclaimed, his eyebrows knit together.

hyojin laughed softly, "the feeling is mutual bro." he removed his hand from seungjoon's crotch and wiped the residual moisture off onto the red shorts.

seungjoon whined and slapped his arm for it. his limbs still felt gummy and weak so the hit connected poorly. "you better make good on that promise."

"well i still have several hours to change my mind, so you better fucking behave." he tried to shoot him a stern glare but it lacked conviction.

"i can behave, i'm very well behaved."

"seungjoonie… " hyojin sighed as he tucked himself back into his pants. "you just jerked me off in public then came in your own shorts… that is criminal behavior." he rolled his eyes when seungjoon shrugged at him. "you do know that is like… the opposite of being well behaved."

seungjoon batted his eyelashes at him and feigned ignorance, "oh? i had no idea."

"you had some idea."

"maybe i have some more ideas."

"i don't like your ideas."

"you better rest up hyojinnie," seungjoon said solemnly as he placed a hand on hyojin's shoulder. hyojin felt mildly threatened by the action.

"in a few hours… i might want to go for round two in the airplane bathroom."

"shut up and go change your shorts."

"you are lucky i packed pants in my carry on."

"i packed the pants in your carry on."

"then i am lucky you packed pants in my carry on." seungjoon smiled as he kissed him chastely on the lips and grabbed his bag. he made his way up to the bathroom clutching it in front of himself to hide the giant cum stains on the front.

\-----—

hyojin started to get anxious the closer they got to their destination, he brought his fingers to his mouth and began to bite them raw. seungjoon noticed and pulled them from his face.

"what are we going to do about the blankets? like… it's pretty clear what went on here? what if they do a dna test and arrest us?" hyojin whispered in a panicked rush.

seungjoon rolled his eyes. "don't worry dude, i got this."

he walked up to the stewardess and addressed her in hushed whispers. hyojin couldn't hear what he was saying, but the girl glanced past seungjoon and shot him a sympathetic look.

"what did you say to her?" hyojin asked as seungjoon returned to his seat.

"i told her you had a wet dream and were so upset you cried about it."

hyojin reeled back and tired to absolutely throttle him

"you fucking prick!"

"hey! well now they won't wonder why the blankets smell like cum!" seungjoon choked out a laugh as hyojin shook his shoulders and wrung his skinny neck.

"fuck you! you are right, but also, fuck you for that!" hyojin let him go and slumped down in his seat with a pout.

"that's teamwork baby."

"what if i don't want to be on your team anymore?"

"you are contractually obligated to be on my team for the foreseeable future kim hyojin." seungjoon draped an arm around him and made a grand gesture with it.

"i'd be on your team for the foreseeable future even without the contract." hyojin looked up at him and scowled. "because i kind of love you or something."

seungjoon lit up like ten thousand strings of led christmas lights, his smile just as bright and dazzling.

"why are you so fuckin tsundere it literally drives me insane." he cooed as he cupped hyojin's face in his hands and pinched his cheeks. stretching them out ridiculously.

"phuck ohafph." hyojin spat as he tried to pry seungjoon's freakishly strong salad fingers from his skin.

"well, i'm glad you kind of love me or something, because i kind of love you or something too." he let go of his death grip on hyojin's face and smoothed his thumbs over the apples of his cheeks.

hyojin flushed darkly and squirmed under the attention. "cut it out dude, people will see us."

seungjoon just grinned and leaned into hyojin's space. "who fuckin' cares? we're on vacation now."

"no, no we are working, this is a work trip. also, we are still very much public figures." he pulled away and shoved seungjoon's face back with the palm of his hand.

"work doesn't start till tomorrow morning we got the whole night to ourselves." seungjoon grabbed his hand and started peppering little kisses all over his scabbed and chewed up fingers.

hyojin blushed deeper and just hung his head in defeat as he let seungjoon go nuts kissing his tiny hand.

what seungjoon wanted seungjoon usually got. luckily for hyojin, they usually wanted the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes sweat off brow* 
> 
> well yeehaw cowboy thanks for sticking around till the end. hope you liked it? 
> 
> if you did like it, leave me a lil kudos or comment! even just a lil emoji is cool i constantly crave attention so please indulge me. please. i need this. it gives my brain the tasty good chemicals
> 
> if you didn't like it, well then tell me why! i'd be more than happy to file your complaint in my complaint box! *i gesture to my complaint box, it is just a barbeque*
> 
> anyways... follow me on twt [@pen15b0n3r](https://twitter.com/pen15b0n3r) but like only if ur 18+ because it do be much filled with dick discourse on there. 
> 
> we also have a discord chat for onf fic writers and readers and it is also 18+ but feel free to hmu on twt if u wanna join it 😎👉👉


End file.
